


Goodnight and Go

by caelestiscorvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestiscorvi/pseuds/caelestiscorvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The usual for me."</p><p>“Uh, sorry I don’t know what your usual is,” a foreign voice answers. Stiles looks up from his phone to see that his usual barista has been replaced by a dude with dark, clean cut hair, berry pink lips and dimples. There are dimples. </p><p>“You…are not Derek,” Stiles says, tone laced with curiosity. </p><p>“Nope, I’m Scott,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight and Go

“But I saw a post the other day that said the Earth was lumpy, there was intelligent discussion in the comments section and everything!” 

“Malia, fact checking is very important. The Earth is not lumpy. It was a geoid, not an actual depiction of what the Earth looks like. It’s still spherical.” 

“So you’re trying to tell me that people just get on the internet and lie, Lydia?” 

“Yes. Yes, that’s exactly what I’m telling you.” 

“But why-"

“ _Guys_ , please. It is too early to be talking science and the reasons why people lie on the internet. Can I at least get coffee first?” 

“Oh Stiles, I forgot. Your brain can’t handle conversation before nine in the morning. My apologies your highness.” 

“Your apology is not accepted and your sarcasm is noted, Lydia,” Stiles snarks, opening the door to the coffee shop for them. Lydia shoots him a tight lipped smile and drags Malia in after her by the hand. 

“Go and order first so you’ll stop being so cranky,” Lydia says once they’re inside. “Order ours while you’re at it too.” 

“Yes, my queen, anything for you,” Stiles bows mockingly as Lydia flips him the bird. While he waits in line he browses through his friend’s snapchat stories, chuckling at a video of Heather’s roommate slipping and falling in their dorm. 

When he reaches the counter he rattles off Lydia and Malia’s orders and says, “The usual for me."

“Uh, sorry I don’t know what your usual is,” a foreign voice answers. Stiles looks up from his phone to see that his usual barista has been replaced by a dude with dark, clean cut hair, berry pink lips and _dimples_. There are _dimples_. 

“You…are not Derek,” Stiles says, tone laced with curiosity. 

“Nope, I’m Scott,” he says. “I take it you and Derek are friends.”

“No, not really I just like to bother him whenever he’s working,” Scott huffs out a laugh at that. "I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles. Sorry to have to cut this conversation short but there’s kind of a line behind you and I still don’t have your order,” Scott says, voice going tight. There’s a certain tone people use with customers when they don’t want to talk to them anymore and Stiles is feeling it from Scott right now. 

“Right, sorry. Just a medium black coffee and a croissant, please.” 

He’s not offended by Scott ending their conversation so abruptly — he was working after all — but he is baffled as to why it felt like the lighthearted interaction they were having went south as soon as Stiles said his name. 

“Hey, have you guys seen the new barista?” he asks sitting down with their orders. 

Tea at her lips, Lydia glances over her shoulder in Scott’s direction. “Oh, yeah I saw him on the way in. Derek went to visit Cora in South America and he's filling in.” 

“How did you know Derek was visiting Cora?"

“Well, Derek and Cora are my cousins so, I told her,” Malia says, wiping whipped cream off her top lip. 

“And you didn’t think to warn me?” 

“Warn you about wha- _oh_ ,” Malia cuts herself short and starts slurping the whipped cream from her drink. 

“Oh what? Why are you oh-ing? Why did you oh?” Stiles asks, glancing at Lydia who is attempting to hide her smirk in her tea cup. 

“You think he’s cute,” she says, very matter of fact. 

“What? No, I don’t. Don’t be ridic-“ 

“Stiles, please. We’ve dated, I know what you look like when you think someone’s cute."

“Yeah, I’ll second that. We never dated and even I know that look,” Lydia agrees. 

There really is no hiding anything from girls. Especially girls you’ve known since high school. More specifically girls like Lydia and Malia who are not afraid to call anyone out on their bullshit. “Anyone” is code for Stiles almost exclusively. 

“Okay, so I think Scott’s cute. So what?”

“You’re on a first name basis already?” Lydia asks, sly smile on her face. 

“You should ask him for his number,” Malia states. 

“No, I’m pretty sure he hates me,” he deadpans. 

Malia’s brow furrows. “How did you manage that so quickly?” 

Stiles tosses his hands up, affronted by Malia’s suggestion. “Why do you think I was responsible? All I did was say my name and he got all weird and closed off.” 

“He’s probably smart. He can sense the impending danger,” Lydia teases. 

“Fuck you, Lydia."

“No, thanks. I’m good for now and we need to get to class so, no time for that,” she says. Stiles adores that Lydia is as snarky as he is but sometimes her sarcasm cuts deeper than his does. Now he’s got to sit in class with a bruised ego and try to figure out why the cute barista hates him. 

* 

“Hey,” Malia says coming into his dorm. “Saw your boyfriend today,” she comments, tossing him a bag from the local deli. She crosses the room and sits down on his bed taking her own lunch out of her bag.

“What boyfriend?” He questions, taking his sandwich out and opening it. 

“Cute barista guy, Scott.” Her sentence is muffled by the mouth full of venison steak sandwich Vinny makes especially for her. He even charges her less for it. Stiles is almost one hundred percent sure Vinny’s got a crush on Malia. He’s told Malia before, her response was a shrug and “As long as it gets me cheap deer I don’t really care.”

“You went to the coffee shop?”

“No, he was at the deli. He’s really nice.”

Stiles stops chewing. “Wait, you talked to him?”

She hums, “Yeah, he said it was nice to finally meet me. Apparently him and Derek are close friends.”

Stiles scoffs. “I know right,” she says. “Derek with friends, how weird is that?”

“How does he like Derek and not me?” 

“Maybe Derek’s been talking shit about you,” she suggests, shrugging her shoulders. 

“I’m glad you’re so affected by your cousin potentially cock blocking me. Thanks for the support,” he says, stuffing another piece of food in his mouth.

“Don’t be so whiny about it. Why don’t you just ask Scott what his deal is?” 

Stiles nods, considering it. “Good plan,” he comments. “Thanks for lunch by the way.” 

“You’re welcome,” she replies, smiling. “You’re buying next time.” 

“Deal.” 

*  
Coincidentally, the next time Stiles sees Scott is not while Scott is working at the coffee shop. It’s in the campus library during midterm week. The entire library is full and there are no empty seats, apart from the one directly across from Scott. Stiles really just had to have to worst luck, huh? 

“Scott,” Stiles whispers. Scott looks up, eyes glazed over and heavy. Stiles is so fucked. So incredibly fucked. People aren’t supposed to look this cute when they’re exhausted. “Uh, sorry, do you mind if I sit here?” 

“What?” he asks, dazed. “Oh, Stiles. No. Please do.” He’s not the least bit smug that Scott remembered his name. Not even a little.

“Thanks,” Stiles says, placing his books on the table and taking his seat. 

Scott grunts in response. There’s complete silence between them for a moment until Scott lets out a tired sigh and stares at his books. 

“Been here long?” Stiles asks. 

Scott groans, “Yeah for at least three hours. I’m studying for my math midterm.” 

“Yikes."

“Yeah, I know. I hate math.” 

Stiles huffs out a laugh and Scott looks up at him, brows furrowed and eyes drawn together. 

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you I swear. I’m laughing because Malia says the same thing whenever anyone even mentions math.” 

Scott presses his lips together and smiles, looking down at his books. “She’s your girlfriend right?” 

“Used to be, we broke up a year ago. She’s dating Lydia now,” Stiles offers. 

“The redhead you guys were with?” 

Stiles nods, “That’s the one.” 

“That’s cute,” Scott says, yawning. “It’s cool that you’re all still friends.” 

“You should probably go and get some sleep, dude.” 

“Right, you’re right,” Scott agrees, standing up from the table and beginning to pack his books. 

“Have a nice nap,” Stiles says and immediately feels weird about saying this to someone he barely knows.

“Thanks,” Scott smiles, mounting his bag over his shoulder. Oh god, again with the dimples. “It was nice talking to you, Stiles. Good luck with studying.” 

And then he’s off and Stiles is left wondering whether Scott’s reaction to him in the coffee shop versus now was simply because he was working. Or maybe he was imagining Scott acting weird? Well, now he’s even more confused. 

*  
Pulling an all-nighter before an exam is so not conducive to productivity, or alertness for that matter. Stiles stumbles into the coffee shop at 10AM after his class and heads straight to the counter. He’s expecting to see Scott but instead what he gets is a face full of beard and eyebrows. Damn it. 

“Oh, Derek, you’re back,” Stiles says, sniffling. “Missed you, dude.” 

“Did you really?” Derek asks, inspecting his face. “You look like hell.” 

“I take it back. I didn’t miss you at all,” he snarks, faux offended at Derek’s statement. “Where’s Scott?” 

“Taking some math exam,” Derek says, busy getting Stiles’s order ready. He hands Stiles a large black coffee instead of a medium. 

Stiles squints at him. “What’s the catch?” 

“No catch,” Derek answers. This only makes Stiles narrow his eyes further. Derek rolls his eyes and gestures at Stiles’s face, “You look like shit but you also look like you could use a pick me up so, coffee. Free.” 

Stiles slowly drags the coffee cup towards himself and Derek sighs, exasperated. “Take it before I change my mind,” he punctuates his threat by holding Stiles’s warm croissant over the counter. 

“Thanks,” Stiles says, sipping from his cup. He’s still suspicious when he takes a seat at one of the shop’s tables, so he calls Lydia. 

“What, Stiles?” She says, voice groggy. 

“Were you sleeping?”

“No, Stiles I was up counting the number of ways I could kill you. Yes, I was sleeping. Why are you calling me at 10 in the morning?” 

“Do you think Derek could’ve been replaced by aliens?” 

There’s a beat of silence followed by “Did you _really_ disturb my sleep to ask me this ridiculous question?” 

“Can you answer it?” 

“Why are you asking it?” He hears shuffling in the background followed by another voice.

“Is that Malia?” 

“Hi, Stiles!”

“ _Oh my god_. Focus, please,” Lydia exclaims. 

“Sorry. Basically he gave me free breakfast and is being nice. Nice in Derek world anyway.” 

Lydia hums, considering. “Is Scott there?” 

“No, Derek said he was taking his math exam.” 

“So you mentioned him then?"

“Yeah,” Stiles says, word stretched out to signal his confusion. Where is this conversation going? What does Scott have to do with Derek being nice to hi— Oh. _Oh_. "Holy shit."

“I don’t know what you just worked out in your brain but I can sense I’m going to be hung up on so bye Stiles,” Lydia says before he gets the dial tone. 

He finishes up his breakfast and walks swiftly to the counter. “Derek, did you or did you not talk shit about me to Scott before you went to visit Cora?"

“What?” Derek laughs, mouth curving into a smile and an amused expression taking over his features as he pours coffee into a cup. 

“You heard me, Eyebrows. Answer the question.” 

“Yeah, maybe I told him you were a jerk of a customer before I left,” he admits. "He obviously didn’t listen to me though since he kept telling me how _considerate_ you were when you guys talked at the library.” Derek ends his sentence with a scoff that Stiles is more than happy to ignore. Who cares if Derek thinks he’s considerate or not? He can totally be considerate. Derek doesn’t know his life.

“So he doesn’t hate me is what you’re saying?"

Derek narrows his eyes at Stiles and crosses his arms over his chest. “Please. Please tell me you’re not about to date someone else I actually like.” 

The shit eating grin Stiles levels him with only serves to make Derek groan and hang his head. “Why is it always me?”

“Cheer up, Neville,” Stiles says, patting Derek’s shoulder. “Now, please be a pal and tell me his number.” 

Derek sighs and gestures for Stiles to hand him his phone. “At least it’s not one of my family members this time,” Derek mutters under his breath as he copies Scott’s number over from his phone. It’s true; he dated Cora once. And then he dated Malia. Derek was not happy. Cora thought it was hilarious. 

“Thank you,” Stiles sing songs as Derek hands him his phone back. He shuffles out the door practically skipping. Now all Stiles has to do is wait until the exam period is over to text Scott. 

*

On his way out of the dining hall after lunch Stiles digs his phone out of his pocket. He stares at it for a moment before taking a steadying breath and typing up a message to Scott. 

**Stiles** : Scott?

He knows it’s a ridiculous first text to someone you’re trying to ask out but he has to verify that Derek didn’t give him some random person’s number. 

**Scott** : Um, yeah…who is this?

 **Stiles** : Yeah probably should’ve mentioned that. It’s Stiles.

 **Scott** : Oh, hey! How did you get my number?

 **Stiles** : Eyebrows

 **Scott** : You mean Derek?

 **Stiles** : Yes him

 **Scott** : He does have pretty intense eyebrows

 **Stiles** : That he does 

Great…now he’s walked himself into a conversational void of a corner. Good job, Stiles.

 **Scott** : So….

 **Scott** : Do you want to go out sometime?

Stiles’s eyes widen as he reads that text. He has to look around the quad and pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming. This is like the best turn of events ever.

 **Stiles** : Wait hold on I was going to ask that 

“Guess I beat you to it,” a voice says. He’ll be embarrassed about this later but Scott’s voice makes him startle so hard that he trips over his own feet and almost lands face first on the floor. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Scott says, offering him a hand to help him up. “Wow, you’re way more jumpy than I expected.” 

“You’ve only seen me when I’m half asleep so that makes a lot of sense,” Stiles replies, dusting his hands off on his jeans. 

Scott nods in understanding and shuffles his feet on the pavement. “So…you never answered my question?” He’s doing that shy little dimpled smile thing again and Stiles resists the urge to smush his own face in his hands. 

“Right, remind me what the question was again?” He’s very proud of himself. That he even managed to be flirtatious when his hands are starting to sweat is a miracle.

“Ah,” Scott starts, scratching at nape of his neck. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?” 

“On a date?” 

Scott sighs, playful smile on his face. “You are making this very difficult.” 

“I know. I’m fucking with you,” he admits. “Yes, I’d like to go out with you sometime."

“Cool,” Scott says softly. This time the smile is blinding and cute and his eyes are crinkling at the corners and Stiles is so out of his depth but so exceptionally okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr and twitter @wolfgangsns8 or @belHaicheQ! Leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
